Dying alone
by Almighty Smurph
Summary: Ward is dying and he is alone but will he be lucky to have someone find him and be with him in his last moments? One-shot but not sure.
1. Chapter 1

Dying alone

Ward lay slumped on the floor leaning against the wall. Garrett had shot him twice in the stomach just like Quinn had done to Skye. Garrett did it because Ward refused to kill him team mates. Garrett had also found out that Ward sent a SOS signal out so FitzSimmons could be saved from the pod floating in the Atlantic Ocean so decided to see exactly where Wards allegiances lay.

Ward didn't even bother to try and find help or even try and stop the bleeding. To him there was no point even if he was to find one of his ex-team members; he didn't think they would help him. Laying there alone he had plenty of time to think about his regrets. A regret he stopped to think about was Skye. He had made a promise himself that he wouldn't let Skye get hurt but he had failed. He wanted to apologise but he knew that she didn't want to talk to him and probably wouldn't want to see him.

Ward was staring to find it hard to keep his eyes open. He knew the end was coming. The pain was becoming more and more unbearable and he starting to wish someone would come and be with him. He didn't want to die alone. For the first time in a long time Ward was scared. Even though he felt like he deserved to die, he was scared of dying alone.

"Ward?" Ward couldn't tell if he was hallucinating when he heard her voice. "Ward?" This time the voice was clearer and sounded closer.

Ward wasn't hallucinating, Skye was slowing walking towards him not believing what was right in front of her. Garrett was dead, she wasn't quite sure how he died but he was dead, so Coulson sent them searching for anyone that was left behind in the abandoned building. She didn't think Ward was here, no one had seen him so they assumed he was long gone.

"Grant?" Skye knelt in front of him and reached out to touch his face. "Grant, open your eyes. Open your eyes for me, please." Even after he had done, she didn't want him to die.

"Skye?" Wards eyes began to flutter open.

"Everything is going to be ok, Simmons can help you. She'll fix you and you can explain everything to Coulson. You don't even need to worry about Garrett cause his dead." Skye rambled quickly. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks and she applied pressure to his wounds.

"I'm sorry." Ward continually repeated over and over again. There was so many thinks he wanted to tell her but knew he wouldn't have time to say everything he needed to say.

"It's ok. We'll work everything out." Skye told him. "I need you to keep your eyes open and concentrate on me. Can you do that?"

"Skye, you need to go." Ward told her. His heart was ripping into tiny pieces the more he heard his talk.

Skye looked at him shocked, she didn't understand. "I'm not leaving you."

"I don't want you to see me die." Ward's eyes became to close again.

"No!" Skye pressed harder on his wound to keep him awake. She doesn't want his to die. "Jemma is on her way. She's going to help. I promise once you're better we'll talk and work everything out. I promise me you'll fight to stay alive."

"Leave me to die. It's what I deserve." It killed him to push her away the way he was.

"No. We all make mistake and I know you made some big ones but I can't live without you." Skye's vision was beginning blur as she admitted the truth to him.

"Skye, I need you to move out of the way." Jemma said from behind her.

"Skye, let Jemma do what she needs to do." Coulson said pulling Skye away from Ward to make room for Simmons.

"Please save him, please." Skye clung to Coulson as she watched Jemma try to save the love of her life.

* * *

**Not sure if i should extend this so please review and tell me.**

**:D**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n I can't wait for season 2 to start :D I hope Fitz is going to be fine and that Ward will be back.**

**I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review they meant a lot to me so Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**Enjoy and please review **

**:D**

**xx**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ward had now been in a coma for two weeks. Jemma had managed to get Ward stable enough so they could transport him to the nearest hospital. They had all waited for 8 hours for the doctor to tell them if he had survived. Since the moment they were allowed to go see Ward, Skye hadn't left his side apart from when she needed to use the bathroom. The team tried to convince her to go back to the bus to shower and change or even go for a walk to stretch but she refused to move. The team now brought her food and clothes to change.

"Do you need me to bring you anything back?" Jemma asked her best friend.

"No thank you." Skye replied.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." Jemma gave Skye a hug before leave the room.

Skye sat quietly holding his hand as she watched his chest rise and fall. The sound of the heart monitor was starting to lull her to sleep like it did every night. When she was close to drifting off she felt Ward ever so slightly squeeze her hand.

"Grant." Skye stood over him hoping this meant he was waking up. "Grant, Grant can you open your eyes." Skye couldn't believe her eyes when she saw his eyes starting to flutter. "I'll be right back I'm going to get you a doctor." Skye quickly left the room in search of a doctor.

Within a couple of minutes Skye re-entered the room with a doctor in toe. "It's nice to see you awake, Grant. I'm out to take the tube out of your throat so I need you to take a deep breath then blow out. Nod if you understand me." Grant nodded then looked over at Skye and reached out for her hand.

"Aright Grant, take a deep breath and on the count of three blow out for me. One, two, three." The doctor pulled the tube out his throat. Grant coughed when the tube was pulled out. "Skye can you get him a cup of water please." Skye grabbed him a cup of water of the bed side table and held it to his month.

"Thank you." Ward said after taking a couple of sips.

"Grant, we were able to repair the damage and extract the bullets wouldn't out any complications. You're going to be in pain for a little while but I'll give you something for that. You also fell into a coma for the past two weeks which had allowed your body to heal. Do you have any questions?"

"How long will I be here for?" Ward wasn't a fan of hospitals.

"Three possible four days if you rest and stay off your feet as much as possible. If that is all, I'll be back to check on you in the morning."

"Thanks doc." The doctor then left the room.

Ward turned his attention back to Skye, who was crying because so was so happy that he was awake. "Hey don't cry." Ward pulled her closer to him so he could reach up and wipe the tears away.

"I'm so glad you're going to be ok." Skye told him running her fingers through his hair.

"Skye, what you said when I was dying….."

"I meant every word." Skye interrupted him.

"Skye, I'm going to tell Coulson everything I know but I'm going to be going to prison for a very long time." Ward told her.

"You don't know that. Coulson might have something else planned for you." Skye could feel her eyes begin to water again.

"I don't deserve to anything less than a being locked up in a maximum security prison." Ward could look at her. She shouldn't have been there for him. She trusted him and he let her down. He didn't deserve to have her.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Skye wasn't about to give up on him.

"Not me." Ward let go of her hand. "I think its best you go."

"I'm not leaving."

"Please, I'm tired. We'll talk the morning." Ward stared down at the bed as he spoke to her.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me to go."

"You need to go." Ward looked into her eyes and saw he pain he was causing.

"Fine." Skye grabbed her jacket from the back her chair. Just before she was about to open the door she turned back to him. She saw a broken man but he was the man she was in love with. "I care about you and I know you care about me so I just wish you would let me help to." Skye then left.

Ward sat staring at the door. She was right. He cared about her but everyone he had ever cared about got hurt. Skye had got hurt once before because of him, he couldn't put her through that again. _She'll forget about me. _He though knowing that the only place he was heading was a prison cell where he would never see he again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ward woke up the next morning to find Coulson sitting the chair next to his bed. He knew exactly why Coulson was there.

"Where do you want me to start?" Ward asked.

"From the start." Coulson replied.

That's what he did, he started from when he first meet Garrett at juvie to him refusing to kill the team which lead to him getting shot. Ward also gave him a list of Hydra agents as well as facilities they had taken over and weapons they had taken from the Fridge. Coulson didn't once interrupt to have something explained more or to ask any questions, he just listened.

"What happens now, Sir?" Ward asked once he had finished telling Coulson everything.

"That all depends on you." Coulson told him.

"Sir?" Ward didn't understand.

"You're a good agent Ward. Yes you betrayed the team but in the end your loyalty was with the team. I'm willing to give you a second chance but I can't if you keep pushing away the people who are trying to help you."

"Skye?" Ward looked down at his hands.

"Yes. She was very upset when she came back last night. She told me what you said to her. You need to start to think about the person you want to be. No one is controlling you anymore, you're your own person now." With that Coulson left.

Ward sat alone thinking about what Coulson and Skye had told him. Was he really worthy of a second chance? Who was he? Could he be a good person? What would it be like to not be under someone's control?

"Hey." Ward snapped out of his thoughts to see Skye standing at the door.

"Hi" Ward smile, he was happy she had actually came back.

"Did you tell Coulson everything?" Ward nodded. "Do you want me go?" Skye hoped he would say no.

"No." Ward patted the bed indicating he want her to sit next him.

Skye made her way over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. She took his hand interlocking their fingers. It felt right. They fitted perfectly together.

"I want you to know that no matter what happens to you or where you go, I'll always be there for you. I believe in you." She looked him straight in his eyes as she spoke.

"I don't know who I am." Ward admitted.

"You're a good man. You like to play board games. You're a health nut. You care about the people closest to you. You protected those people. You're the man, despite everything, I love." Skye lent forward kissing him softly, it took a second before Ward began to kiss her back. Ward pulled her close, deepening the kiss.

The pair broke apart when they needed air. Resting their foreheads together they smiled at each other.

"I'm scared of losing you." Ward caressed his thumb over her cheek.

"You're not going to lose me, I promise." Skye lent into his touch.

"I love you, Skye." Ward had been dying to tell her that ever since their first kiss.

Skye smiled before kissing him again, "I love you too."

Ward moved over so Skye could lie next to him. Skye rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beat and he ran his fingers through her hair. They both wished they could stay like that forever. No matter what was going to happen, Ward was glad Skye would be right beside him helping to get through it.

THE END

* * *

**I would like to thank everyone who has take the time to read this and thank everyone who took the time to review, it means a lot to me.**

**:D **

**xx **


End file.
